In my Dreams
by dreamandimagine
Summary: The unbelievable happens to a girl, she meets One Direction. SHe has dreamed of this moment for years, is this just another dream?


My door opened wide and my mom walked in. "What do you think you're doing up?" She asked glaring down at me.

"I'm reading," I replied not looking away from my computer screen.

"Reading tweets does not count, go to bed," And with that she picked up my lap top and walked out of the room with it shutting the door. Great, now she was going to make me do chores tomorrow as a punishment. I shut off my light and laid down on my bed letting out a long sigh. I rolled over and the next thing I knew it was morning. I looked around at my walls seeing all my posters of celebrities, most of them being British. I had several One Direction posters, Cher Lloyd, Ed Sheeran and then the only American up there, Bruno Mars. I stretched out in my bed squealing obnoxiously as I did so. I quickly grabbed some clothes throwing them on and did a little up-do with my hair and walked into the living room.

"Are you going somewhere?" My mom asked as I put my shoes on.

"I was going to hit some shops with Jill," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Don't do anything stupid," My mom said not looking up from her magazine. I hurried out of the house texting Jill : _We're going shopping I'll be there in 15. _When I reached her house I walked in the door yelling out a 'hi' to her family and went downstairs (to the basement) where her room was. I opened the door to see her still in her jammies.

"Why aren't you ready?" I asked plopping down on her bed.

"What should I wear?" She asked through a yawn.

"Clothes," I replied accessing twitter on my phone. She sighed and rolled her eyes at my response. I saw absolutely no new tweets and sighed in disappointment. I looked up to see an already full dressed Jill. "Kay, grab some moola and let's go!"

"Moola?" She asked giving me a weird look.

"Umm…yeah. Moola, like money," I said opening the door. She only laughed and off we went.

We were walking out of a Doughnut shop when we bumped into someone, spilling our drinks all down our fronts. We both squealed and dropped our cups.

"Darnit," I muttered seeing as I was wearing a white top and the drink was orange.

"It's really hot," Jill whined pulling her shirt away from her skin. She had gotten coffee while I had a smoothie. So of course, it was burning her.

"We are so sorry," I looked up and saw, who I believed to be Niall Horan and Harry Styles. But it couldn't be, this was America, Virginia in fact, why the heck would they be here?

"It's alright," Jill said dreamily, staring at them like a weirdo. I realized I was doing the same and quickly looked down.

"We can get you new shirts," The Niall look alike offered.

"Oh, no it's fine!" I argued.

"Seriously, it's no big deal," Jill agreed still trying to cool off her stomach.

"No way, you're getting new shirts," The other said and with that they ushered us over to a nearby store and bought some T-shirts.

"I hope they fit," The curly haired one said handing them over. "I'm Harry by the way, this is Niall." I shot a glance over to Jill, who was staring right back.

"I take it you know who we are?" Niall asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" I asked shocked. He only laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm Jillian and this is Ruby," Jillian said. Shoot, I totally forgot to introduce myself; I could totally tell my face was probably as red as a tomato considering Jill's was.

We stood there in awkward silence for a few moments when finally Harry piped up.

"Did you guys have any plans?"

"No, just…wandering around I guess…" I trailed off looking at the ground.

"Wanna go see a movie with us?" Niall asked.

"Seriously?!" Jill and I exclaimed. We both gave each other panicked looks at how we reacted, worried we were going to scare them off.

"Of course, why wouldn't we want to go out with two such beautiful ladies?" Harry said smiling.

This was going to be the _best _day ever.

**Mmmkay, so this seems pretty average possibly below average, I know BUT there will be a twist at the end. I have it allll planned out, kay? Please tell what ya think!**


End file.
